This application creates a Specialized Program in Research Excellence (SPORE) in Lung Cancer at Harvard University within the Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center. The Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center SPORE in Lung Cancer includes investigators from all Harvard-affiliated hospitals in Boston, Harvard Medical School, and the Harvard School of Public Health. This SPORE in Lung Cancer will build on the strengths of established ongoing investigation within the DF/HCC. Five major projects are supported: Project 1 will assess the impact of inherited susceptibility to adenocarcinoma of the lung in men and women and its interaction with exposures to tobacco smoke. Project 2 will analyze the dysregulation of C/EBP alpha in lung cancer, its downstream targets, and its potential impact on the outcome of lung cancer patients. Project 3 will apply array technology to the study of human lung cancer and its relationship to murine models. Project 4 will investigate the role of cdk2 inhibitors in vitro, in vivo, and apply these finding to human trials for patients with lung cancer. Project 4 will study the role of vascular endothelial growth factor receptor inhibitors and chemotherapy in vivo, and apply these finding to human trials for patients with lung cancer. These Projects are integrated by the establishment of 4 cores. These include 1) Tissue and Pathology Core, 2) Administration, Assessment and Planning Core, 3) Biostatistics Core, 4) Genomics Core. This SPORE application outlines a Developmental Projects Program that includes our plan for selection of new projects and includes seven submitted proposals that could be supported. The Career Developmental Award Program outlines the mechanism for the identification and support of talented young investigators in lung cancer. The Developmental Projects and Career Development Award Program will provide the focus for involvement of the community in planning and financial support of the DF/HCC Lung Cancer SPORE. The goal of the DF/HCC Lung Cancer SPORE is the translation of biological and technological advances into clinically meaningful advances for patients with lung cancer and subjects at risk for lung cancer.